The present invention relates to a method for controlling a controlled switch operating the power supply of an electric motor from an AC voltage source. The invention also relates to a data recording medium readable by a computer on which a program is recorded comprising software elements for implementation of the steps of such a method. The invention further relates to a control device of a controlled switch operating the electric power supply of a motor from an AC voltage source. The invention finally relates to a system comprising one such control device.